mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabota Whiskers
Whiskers Sabota(VWM128) was born on Ferbuary 7, 2008 in the Whiskers. His mother was Ella and his father was Homestar Runner. Hi slitter-mates were his one brother Marico(VWM126) and one sister Oriole(VWF127). When Sadota was born, he was tought to be a female and was given the ID number VWF128. Only when he was older the KMP realized he was a male. They were born in a hard time in Whiskers history. Only one litter of eight pups had been born a year before, but the Whiskers had dropped in numbers do to evictions and roving. Rocket Dog's children, Nugget and Beaker had been born three months before while Juno, Amira's son, had been born only one month before his litter. The group at that time only consisted of Rocket Dog, Machu Pichu, Ella, Wily Kat, Wollow, Busta, Axel, Amira, Rhogan Josh, Rufus, Nugget, Beaker and Juno. At a few weeks old Sabota, Marico and Oriole were endangered by a snake that slithered down their birth burrow. The dominant female Rocket Dog put herself in-between the pups and the snake while their mother got them out. Rocket Dog was bitten by the snake but survived. The pups were moved to a new burrow. In April 2008 Rocket Dog died and Ella took over as dominant female. The next month dominant male Machu Pichu was bitten by a snake. Amira died on May 6, 2008, possibility killed by the snake that bit Machu Pichu the same night, but only he survived. Within two months after Rocket Dog died, five adult males left the group, his uncle Machu Pichu, Wollow, Axel, Rhogan Josh and Rufus joined the Lazuli. They kicked out all theadult males including Thundercat. He easily joined and became the dominant male of the Whiskers. Busta died of Tuberculosis while Beaker disappeared. Wiley Kat died some time later in late 2008. In July, 2008 Ella gave birth to a single male pup named Savuka, Sabota’s little half brother. Then in October, 2008 Ella gave birth again to six pups. In January 2009, Ella gave birth to four male pups. In February 2009 Sabota turned one year old to start babysitting her new little brothers and sisters. He also stared to rove with his brothers and cousins. In March 2009, The Kung Fu, led by Sabota's uncle Ningaloo, attacked Whiskers. During the battle which lasted nearly an hour, his little sister Popple and her little brother Pumplemousse disappeared. Also in April VWM137 disappeared. In August 2009, his litter-mate sister, Oriole was evicted for the first time by her mother before Ella had three new pups. His little brother VWM148 recently disappeared. Sabota, his brothers Marico, cousins Nugget, Juno as well as her little half brother Savuka disappeared while roving. Troopers They joined four evicted Commandos females and formed the Troopers. His older cousin Nugget became the dominant male with Yara one of the females. Since he couldn't become a dominan Sabota often goes roving with his brothers and cousin. Sabota left the group with Juno, Marico and Savuka and joined a new one. Jackalope They joined three Frisky females and formed the Jackalope Mob. Juno and Athena became the dominant pair. Sabota is still int he Jackalope today. Links Troopers Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Troopers meerkats Category:Jackalope meerkats